parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sodor Wars Saga - UbiSoftFan94.
The Sodor Wars Saga is a Thomas/Star Wars parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (For The Original Unaltered Star Wars Trilogy) *Thomas as Luke Skywalker - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Han Solo - (Thomas and Edward are both good friends, just like Luke Skywalker and Han Solo are) *Molly as Princess Leia - (Both girlfriends to Edward and Han Solo) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Obi-Wan Kenobi - (Both clever) *Devious Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin - (Both devious) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Darth Vader - (Both strong, evil, mean, and father figures to Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Harold as C3PO *Percy as R2D2 - (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Luke Skywalker and R2D2 are) *Casey Junior (from Disney's Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, Kronk's New Groove, and Casey Junior and Friends) - (Both best buddies to Edward and Han Solo) *BoCo as Owen Lars - (Both in charge of Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Daisy as Beru Whitesun Lars - (Both wives to BoCo and Owen Lars) *Duncan, Smudger, Bulgy, George, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Hector, Splatter, Dodge, Breakvan, The Troublesome Trucks, Season 1 Trucks, and Evil Diesels as The Stormtroopers *The Chinese Dragon as The Wumpa - (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Henry as Lando Calrissian - (Both clumsy, wise, funny, and kind) *Gordon as Wedge Antilles - (Both pompous and proud) *Diesel 10 as Emperor Palpatine - (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Toby as Yoda - (Both old and in charge of Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Spencer as Boba Fett - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Emily as Mon Mothma - (Both beautiful) *D261 as Admiral Piett *James as Wickett - (Both vain, splendid, wise, kind, and smart) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke, Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific and Casey Junior and Friends), Toots (from Porky's Railroad and Casey Junior and Friends), Huey (from Dora the Explorer and Casey Junior and Friends), Trevor, Duck, Oliver, Whiff, Murdoch, Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, RWS Engines, and Narrow Gauge Engines as the Ewoks (For The Star Wars Prequel Trilogy) *Henry as Qui-Gon Jinn *Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi: *Emily as Queen Padmé Amidala *Percy as Young Anakin Skywalker *Toby as Palpatine *Devious Diesel as Darth Sidious *Ferdinand as Jar Jar Binks *Molly as Shmi Skywalker *Diesel 10 as Darth Maul *Duck as C3PO *Oliver as R2-D2 *Dennis as Nute Gunray *Donald as Captain Panaka *Smudger as Sebulba *Whiff as Yoda *Douglas as Mace Windu *Bill as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum *Ben as Boss Nass *Bash and Dash Fode and Beed *James as Adult Anakin Skywalker *George as Count Dooku *Paxton as Jango Fett *Scruffey as Boba Fett *Dennis as Nute Gunray *Duck as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Linus (The Brave Locomotive) as Delegate Jar Jar Binks *Lady as Zam Wesell *Belle as Dormé: The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala *Stepney as Cliegg Lars *Stanley as Owen Lars *Rosie as Beru Lars *The Spiteful Breakvan as General Grievous *Duncan as Senator Bail Organa *Toad as Chewbacca *Scruffey as Commander Cody *Harold as Watto *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Darth Vader *Thomas as Luke Skywalker *Zorran, Zak, Zug, Zebedee, Zip, Johnny Cuba, Bluenose, Burke, Blair, Nantucket, Captain Zero, Boomer, Pirates, and Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Battle Droids, Tusken Raiders, and Stormtroopers *Casey Jr (Dumbo) as Tarados Gon *Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as Plo Koon *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agen Kolar *Montana (Play Safe) as Saesee Tiin *Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter) as Kit Fisto *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Pablo-Jill *Zephie (Chuggington) as Luminara Unduli *Ivor (Ivor the Engine) as Coleman Trebor *Blue (Choo Choo) as Lumas Etima *Huey (Choo Choo) as Joclad Danva *Pete (The Little Engine That Could) as Eeth Koth *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Leia *Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could) as Oppo Rancisis *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as Barriss Office *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) as Roth-Del Masona *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Stass Allie *Bahia Train (The Three Cabalerros) as Bultar Swan *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could) as Sora Bulq Category:UbiSoftFan94